You've Been Sent To
by Music Angel no. 24601
Summary: Poor Erik! He's put in jail for something stupid by some william of a woman! And unfortunately, he now has to pay...
1. sothat\'s it?

wow! it's back again, the pudding for Javert! i know, this is a very very, silly idea but it HAD to be done! IN THE NAME OF SCIENCE! 

DISCLAIMER: NO OKAY? I DON'T OWN POTO! but I did have a dream about it last night...(shudders) please don't ask. I don't even own my family! I'm afraid, I only own me. Here is the casting:

My mom: mom

My dad: dad

My 19yr. old brother: Professor

My 17yr. old brother: Nic

Me: Pudding (don't ask, most of my friends actually refer to me as Pudding and I'm pretty sure that they have forgotten my real name)

My 12yr. old brother: Midge/Rat/Kid

And yes, before you even ask, some of the incidents you will be witnessing did actually happen in the Bush household in England (my last name being Bush) and not the one in New York. Excluding Erik of course. He was out at the time.

Chapter one: so...that's it?

Erik felt a sense of dread as he walked up to stand before the honourable judge Cox. He winced slightly as he felt the cold metal handcuffs cut into his skin. After a few moments of hanging his head in shame, he stared up at the formidable woman glaring back at him.

Her curly brown hair itself seemed to be angry with him. Her narrowed eyes caused her glasses to hitch up onto her face and the hands on the podium in front of her kept clenching and unclenching.

"Erik,"she said in a shrill voice, making him cringe, "you have been found GUILTY of ABUSING the great and holy law of FanFiction BY being PURE EVIL and slightly INSANE!" She gave a little chuckle and let some drool fall from her mouth (think of Mrs. Dubose in "To Kill A Mockingbird").

"For commiting THIS heinous crime, you will BE living for 34 DAYS in the-" she paused for dramatic purposes, turing slightly green, "IN THE BUSH HOUSHOLD!" Lightening flashed and thunder followed 6 seconds after.

_Hmmmm_, mused Erik, _that storm is only 60 miles away_. He was suddenly broken from his amazing thoughts of awesomeness by the screeching and wailing of everyone in the courtroom. Women were wailing, men were turning pale, even his lawyer looked as if he were about to faint.

"But-but your honour!" the lawyer cried desperately. "That is cruel and unusual punishment! That's against the law in America, even though we're in Paris and you're English!" Judge Cox nodded her weary aggreement.

"But I'm afraid Billy, that it has to be done; to punish him properly." Erik, for one, was extremely confuzzuled and bewuzzled! How could a house in the South of England be worse than jail? And it was only for 34 days! It couldn't be as bad as they were making it out to be...

But I'm afraid my friends, our dear Erik was wrong. Oh, hopelessly wrong.

I know, it's short, but hey! It's a work in progress! Oh, I stole the name "Cox" from my drama teacher. Teehee. In case you're wondering, I did capitalise random words that Coxy said. I felt like it! NOW REVIEW!


	2. Guess what?

Since that was a very very boring first Chapter, here's chapter 2 for you! yay! 

Disclaimer: uh... see the previous page!

Chapter two: Guess what!

All the way up to the house, the driver seemed somewhat fidgety Erik noticed. Frankly, it was annoying but since he had no rope, he could not punjab the man.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the man pulled into the driveway. Erik looked at the house in awe. It was so big! And painted mint green! It made him immediately think of mint chocolate chip ice cream and he licked his lips. Erik slowly got out of the car and grabbed his suitcase.

"Thank-" he called to the man, but he was not there. Erik blinked and could see through the trees the fat man driving away with crazily relieved look on his face. Erik, somewhat purturbed by everyone's strange behaviour about this house, walked up to the large door on the stone porch surronded by wysteria and other pretty flowers. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently...

Finally, after 5 minutes of waiting, the door flung open and a strange young woman with a dangerous gleam in her eyes stood before him. She was wearing jeans, a pink top that said 'Popples' on it and her light brown hair was put into crazy pigtails that stuck out. She looked Erik over and grinned.

"MOOOMMMM!" she suddenly screeched at the top of her lungs, making Erik cover his ears in pain. "GUESS WHAT!" she cried in a singsong voice.

"Pudding,"came a call from somewhere in the house, "I don't have time to play games darling. What is it?"

"IT'S ERIK!" she yelled again, this time, flinging herself onto him and consequently knocking them both to the ground.

"Ouch!" he cried in protest. "Get off of me woman!"

"No!" she giggled. Erik huffed and he puffed, but he couldn't get...Pudding he supposed her name was, off of him. Just as he began to truly despair, he heard a war cry and a groaned as another weight was added to him and suddenly dissolved as Pudding was pryed off of his cowering body. He jumped up while he had the chance and stood back in awe as he caught his breath at the scene before him.

A boy, about 17 years old, was wrestling Pudding to ground with a fly swatter. He was also wearing a strange hat known to many as, a cowboy hat.

"Take that you fiend!" he yelled as he -SMACKED- her with the fly swatter. Erik winced; that had to hurt.

"Owwwwwwww!" howled Pudding in pain. "Nic! Get off me you bodaggit!" She slammed her elbow hard into Nic's ribcage and crowed triumphantly as he bowed to the ground in pain. Using Nic's momentary pain to distract him, she grabbed the hat off of his head and jumped on his back.

"Ha ha you fiend!" she said in a phony french accent. "Yes! Yes! Bow to me Captain Mayhem! Bow to Captain Chaos! Know this, ye shall never take M.M.S. Desire! Haha!" And with that, she jumped off of his back, flying in the air towards...

Erik gulped and tried to escape the wrath that was Pudding, but it never came. He opened his tightly shut eyes to see a very small child shooting Pudding with a NERF gun. He just let his jaw hang open. What was this house on!

"Grrrr!"yelled Pudding, pulling an Incredible Hulk and breaking free from the child who yelped like a wounded dog. "Kid! I'm going to break your new glasses in half and make you eat them!"

"Pudding!" cried the voice that Erik had heard earlier. He turned to see Mom standing in the doorway in all of her cooking glory. She was wearing an apron with a rooster on it and a very stern look.

Pudding, in her guilt, threw the hat onto the still groaning Nic and held her hands in the air.

"It wasn't me! It was the one-armed man!" she pleaded. Erik sat wide-eyed and slightly shell-shocked as everyone stood up. Mom finally noticed him and gave a cry of delight mixed with horror.

"Oh Erik you poor dear!" She rushed to his side and helped him up. "I'm so sorry darling. You'll have to excuse my," she gave a glare at her family staring at their feet guiltily, "children. Honestly, I should have never quit animal science at university; being a vet is easier than putting up with these people!"

"Hey!" snapped Pudding. "I resent that! I'm a thing!" Kid slapped his forehead in frustration at his sister's mind. Nic would've done the same but he was too busy being happy with his returned hat.

"Er..." was all that Erik could say before Mom rounded everyone up in one swell foop, including Erik whilst mumbling something about making waffles.

Yay! That was fun! BTW, my brother, Nic, and I have this thing where we are pirates and occasionaly we have duels "to the death" by way of plastic pistol we got in Portsmouth. To this day I think that it's the best 5 pounds we have ever spent in England... M.M.S. My Majesty's Ship


End file.
